otherholidayspecialsfandomcom-20200215-history
It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown
It's Your First Kiss, Charlie Brown is a 1977 Peanuts special. It was originally aired 8:00 PM, Monday, October 24, 1977 on the CBS-TV network. Plot It's homecoming at Charlie Brown's school, and he and Linus are among the escorts for the Homecoming Queen and her court. During the Homecoming Parade, Linus tells Charlie Brown that he (Charlie Brown) will be the escort for the Queen, but he is shocked when he sees she is none other than the Little Red-Haired Girl herself (whose name is said to be Heather, though neither her name nor appearance were chosen by Schulz). He is even more shocked when Linus tells him about the Homecoming tradition—that he has to escort Heather and give her a kiss before the first dance. Upon hearing this, he hyperventilates and falls off the float. The Homecoming Game begins with Snoopy as the referee and Charlie Brown as kicker. But unfortunately, even in a real football game with many spectators (and Woodstock as a TV cameraman), Lucy, the placekick setter, can't resist humiliating Charlie Brown, again pulling the ball away just as he tries to kick it. To make matters worse, even though she is clearly the one at fault, the team (particularly Peppermint Patty) blames Charlie Brown for the failed kicks. With just thirty seconds left in the fourth quarter, he has a chance to become a hero and kick a field goal for the win, but Lucy again pulls the ball away, and the team loses by only one point. Despite the humiliation, Charlie Brown still arrives at the dance to the surprise of his teammates (including, oddly enough, Lucy, the real culprit behind the team's loss), some of whom think it would have been better if he didn't show up at all. But remaining faithful to his duty, he escorts Heather to the middle of the dance floor and somehow summons the courage to kiss her on the cheek. From that moment forward everything is a composite blur, with him having euphoric visions now that he has kissed her—an accomplishment previously thought to be unattainable. Charlie Brown wakes up the next morning, having no memory of anything that happened after the kiss. He walks to the wall, his usual hangout, and meets up with Linus, who proceeds to tell him that though he might have lost the game, he definitely took the honors at the dance. According to Linus, he surprised everyone when he kissed Heather, but even more so when he took to the dance floor with her—and even the other girls in the court—doing all of the latest dances. In essence, he was the life of the party. In disbelief, Charlie Brown replied saying "What good is it to do anything, Linus, if you can't remember what you did?" Regardless, Linus reminds him that at least it was his first kiss and the story ends with him smiling with quiet satisfaction. Category:1977 releases Category:Specials Category:Valentine's Day Category:Peanuts Category:Originally aired on CBS